


Of Mice and Men

by Evondahlkilledthelocals



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, trueform!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evondahlkilledthelocals/pseuds/Evondahlkilledthelocals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel get placed in another plane of existence and Dean must confront Castiel's true form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mice and Men

**Author's Note:**

> The true form is based on the design posted on [fellowadventurers](http://fellowadventurers.tumblr.com/post/26786336235/spacerocketbunny-i-wanted-to-try-my-hand-at) for [spacerocketbunny](http://spacerocketbunny.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I left it open in case I wish to continue in the future, but as of now this is a one-shot.

Dean had seen many things in his life. From the age of 4, Dean was made aware of the fact that all of the things that went bump in the night, which his peers believed to be non-existent, were actually alive and well. Well enough that his father had to spend the entirety of Dean’s childhood hunting them. Dean watched his family slowly die out over the years, saw Sam be possessed by Lucifer, and managed to even see hellhounds in their natural state. However, one thing that Dean had never seen was an angel in their true form. That is, until the day Castiel accidentally graced him with the chance to.

* * *

When they crossed into the other plane, Dean was not sure what he was expecting. A large forest was not the setting he expected to be in, however, Dean was thankful for the quick shelter. They had entered into another plane of existence, banished there as a result of Crowley and Naomi hunting them both down. Sam narrowly avoided the trap and Dean sent up a silent wish that he was okay. Castiel and Dean were separated, but Dean could sense Castiel had gone with him.

However, Dean soon found this plane of existence was a violent earth compared to his own. A storm brewed in the distance and where it once would have taken an hour to come along, the storm instead came violently within thirty minutes. Dean quickly sought shelter under the overgrown roots of a tree, hiding under the trunk and roots with an acute awareness of what was happening around him. Dean found he had the demon knife still with him, along with a gun that had some devil’s trap bullets in it. He clutched the knife in his left hand, using his right arm to brace his knees to his chest and attempt to be as small as possible.

Dean was awake the entire night, watching carefully incase something came for him. He was reminded of purgatory, an experience he found all too uncomfortable for his own taste. Every so often, crunches of small animals fleeing across the forest floor jolted him into awareness, his grip on the knife becoming tighter. He shivered as the rain began to die down, the cold chill settling over the woods becoming uncomfortable and nearly unbareable. Dean stayed awake though, his guard slipping only a few times the entire night.

The next morning found the storm to have passed, leaving behind a warm sun and a fresh scent of rain coating the forest. Closing his eyes for a moment as the sun rose into the morning sky, Dean silently prayed to Castiel and begged him to come find Dean wherever he was. After a few minutes, a heavy sound began in the distance, accompanied by what sounded like a flock of birds leaving their nest. Dean heard the heavy footsteps before he saw the creature coming for him, and without hesitating Dean scrambled to his feet to attempt to get away. He went to move out from under the tree when suddenly, the ground above the alcove shook and knocked a bit of dirt loose, making Dean hesitate to move. He heard movement and braced himself, hand gripped tightly to the gun he was carrying. Dean froze as a creature he had never seen before poked it’s head attached to a long neck down to look at Dean, tilting it's head in a way that was all too familiar to Dean.

Dean gaped, staring at the creature in awe. It was unlike anything he had ever seen, but Dean did not sense a threat from it. No, rather, the creature gave off an aura of comfort and home, something only a few others had managed to install in Dean. He slowly crawled out from under the roots and into the clearing of the forest he had been in before the storm. The creature fell back, sitting as though it were a dog propped up on it’s haunches. However, the creature was larger than a dog. In fact, it was so large that Dean figured it’s hands alone were three times the size of Dean. Dean tilted his head in a very Castiel-like fashion, staring up at the creature with a sense of familiarity. The creature moved to lie down, stretching it’s body out so that it was lying down with it’s face at Dean’s level. Though, it's face was as big as Dean and Sam's heights added together, possibly even bigger.

Dean stared with a shameless wonder and curiosity. It was not everyday that Dean found something supernatural that impressed him, but this creature fell into that category. It seemed to be glowing; it’s iridescent white skin dancing with what appeared to be a blue glowing light. Two large wings, dark as the night’s sky and reflecting light that looked like stars, folded over the creature’s back as it rested it’s chin onto two large folded hands. Dean examined the creature’s body, noting that it was as long as at least eight Impalas all lined up and covered in a tan fabric not unlike Castiel’s own trench coat. What threw Dean off, more than the massive size of the creature in front of him, was the three heads sprouting from it’s neck. The head of a ram, head of a zebra, and a head with a face like a mask.

Dean took a tentative step closer, reaching his hands out in the uniformed sign of peace. The creature bowed it’s head, revealing the head of an ape on the back of it’s own mask. Dean pressed a hand to the top of the creature’s masked head, tracing down to cup the cheek. The creature’s eyes shot open, staring at Dean in a familiar and completely open way. Dean noticed the color of its eyes seemed familiar too, though they glowed brightly. Dean felt a telepathic nudge, a familiar sense making him gasp in awe, “Cas? Dude, when you said Chrysler Building, I did not expect this behemoth.”

The creature, which Dean was now presuming was Castiel, hummed in agreement, seemingly amused by Dean. Dean watched him crawl to a seated position, Castiel towering over him even as he leaned down. Dean reached up, placing both hands on what would usually be Castiel’s cheeks as he stared up at him. Castiel closed his eyes, humming quietly again as Dean felt another telepathic nudge, _I did not expect you to be the righteous man either. I guess we surprised each other._

Dean smiled, resting his forehead against Castiel’s own, “You always did come when I called, Cas. Have any clue where we are?”

_We are on earth still. You are just in a different celestial wavelength. You are on an angelical wavelength, which explains why you can see my true form…_

“Wait, this is what you meant by true form? This is what burnt Pamela’s eyes out?”

 _We know it was not my intent and she came in without permission to something she did not understand,_ Castiel hesitated before continuing, his voice sounding strained as he did, _I have not been in this form since I rose you from perdition. It is a release I was not aware I needed._

“Can you get us out of here eventually?”

_I may, when I gain enough grace to restore us. I must rest however, eventually._

Dean nodded, watching Castiel in interest. He sat in front of him, enjoying the silence as the two rested for the first time in weeks for longer than an hour. Dean glanced up at Castiel at one point, taking in the size of Castiel and the still seemingly gentle demeanor. He thought back to a book he was forced to read when he still attended school about two migrant workers on the run from an accusation of attempted rape. One, a gentle giant, and the other, his smaller but wiser protector. Dean felt a relation to the book, filing the thought away for a later conversation. He found himself yawning, catching Castiel's attention for the first time since they met up, _I am in need of rest. You too shall rest, Dean, and restore your energy for when we shall leave. I shall watch over you in our slumber._

Castiel reached down, ignoring Dean’s protest as he picked him up and cradled him in his hand. Dean clung to one of Castiel’s fingers in fear of falling, finding he was the same size as it as he did. Dean let it go and stumbled backwards, finding that he was caught and cradled in Castiel's right hand. He yawned, smiling up at Castiel as he nodded in agreement that yes, they did in fact deserve to rest. Castiel cradled Dean close as Dean slowly began to fall asleep, humming something in Enochian to soothe him. Before Dean fell asleep, he muttered a quick and hesitant “Love you, Cas” under his breath, just loud enough for the angel alone to hear. He was sure the angel managed to hear it, being a celestial being, and his stomach twisted uncomfortably at the thought of confronting it the next morning. However, Dean slept more comfortably than he ever had in any motel room before cradled in Castiel’s cold hands that night.

* * *

When Dean awoke, it was to Sam’s panicked voice. He found himself on the ground, lying on the hard ground with a dull ache in the back of his head. Jolting up, Dean looked around for any sign of Castiel and found nothing. Dean turned his attention to Sam, panic evident in his gaze and tone of voice as he spoke quickly, “Sammy. Sammy what the hell just happened?”

“Dean. Dean they brought…they brought you back. It’s Cas, Dean. His vessel is at the bunker, but he’s really torn up. He left his vessel Dean and they’re coming. Naomi and Crowley are both coming for us, we need to go Dean!” Sam helped Dean stand, moving quickly to get him to the Impala. Dean could hear a distant whisper, begging for him to wait, and he forced Sam to stop, glancing around for the source. He spotted Castiel’s true form dragging itself up the road and frowned, shoving off of Sam to start to limp towards him. Sam called out to him, begging him to stop, but Dean persisted on. He reached Castiel and paused, reaching up delicately to avoid touching any of the various wounds Castiel seemed to be suffering from. The heads of the Zebra and Ape were missing, long since cut off, and Castiel’s wings were dripping blood all over his true form. Dean made a small keening sound in the back of his throat, falling to his knees in front of Castiel. Sam gasped, making Dean turn his attention to him again, “Can you see him?”

“Dean…what…what the actual hell is that thing?”

“It’s Cas, Sammy,” Dean looked back to Castiel, grasping the sides of his head like he had the night before, “I bet my life that this is the fault of Naomi…”

Castiel nodded, head-butting Dean light enough to feel it but not have it harm Dean. Dean fell back, lying flat on his back to stare up at Castiel and take in his wounds. He felt the blood coating his hands and dripping down onto his face, but Dean found he could not bring himself to mind. All he could focus on was how the once seemingly all-powerful creature in front of him was broken beyond Dean’s wildest dreams. Dean noticed the sword in Castiel’s hand, glancing up to Castiel for an explanation. He felt the same nudge from the day before as Castiel began to speak, taking comfort in the solid reminder of Castiel’s voice, even though it sounded weaker than ever before, _I killed her. She is no longer to be of a threat to us. Crowley fled and I hid Kevin and Garth in the bunker. We are safe for now. I…I need to get to my vessel. If I were to contain my power would you allow me into the Impala, though coated in blood? I can clean it after, I just cannot fly myself to the bunker in these conditions…_

“Jesus, Cas. Of course. Get to shrinking, we’ll manage. You’re more important than some blood in Baby…”

As Dean finished speaking, Castiel managed to shrink down to the size of Jimmy Novak, folding his damaged wings to fit uncomfortably behind his back. Dean sat up, glancing back to Sam with a pointed look as he nodded to Castiel. Sam hesitated to come closer, staring at Castiel’s true form in awe still, “I don’t understand how I can see him and not hear him. Dean, I shouldn’t have eyes after seeing him. You shouldn’t have eyes or be able to hear right now!”

 _Inform him…my grace is tethered to you since I brought you back and since you walked the angel’s celestial plane. Sam may see my form because of the tablet and the trials he is facing._ Dean relayed the information to the still skeptical Sam as he pushed himself up, reaching down to aid Castiel in standing after he managed to get on his feet. Sam finally snapped out of his hesitation and aided Dean in getting Castiel into the car. Instead of sitting like Castiel would in Jimmy’s vessel, he curled up like a dog would on the backseat. Dean glanced to Sam as they got in, frowning as he nodded back to Castiel. He glanced in the rearview mirror, noticing that Castiel had fallen asleep in the back looking rather content to be there. Without any more hesitation and a quick roar of the engine, Dean took off towards the bunker.

* * *

Castiel would not wake when they arrived, so Sam carried him in like one would a wounded dog. They laid his true form next to his vessel, staring down at the two worn and battered versions of Castiel despondently. Sam left Dean to deal with Castiel, muttering about needing to check on Kevin and Garth. Quietly, Dean shuffled over to sit at the foot of the bed, his back turned to both of Castiel’s forms. Closing his eyes, Dean began to pray silently to Castiel in hopes to get through to him, _Hey Cas, look…I really need you to come back. Sam needs you. We both need you, you know that. We don’t care which way you stay here as. Kevin can see you. Garth can work from the boat. Just, please come back to us buddy. I need you, Cas. You know that. You know how much I care ab…_

Dean’s prayer was interrupted by an all-telling whisper of wings. When he turned to check on Castiel, assuming another had heard his prayer, both Castiel’s true form and his vessel were gone. Quietly, Dean slammed his fist down on the bed in frustration, glaring at the wall across from him. Standing up quickly, Dean stormed out of the room and into the library with a muttered _God damnit, you son of a bitch_.

Sitting at the table, Dean grabbed one of the Men of Letter’s tomes and opened it to a random page. Dean began reading the information to distract himself from the sense of abandonment he had begun to associate with Castiel. When Sam returned and asked how Castiel was, Dean growled lowly and slammed the book shut. He stood up, storming out of the room and ignoring Sam’s questions. Dean retreated to his own room, falling into the now familiar bed without bothering to take any of his clothes that were still coated in Castiel’s blood off. Closing his eyes tightly, Dean sent out another silent prayer, _Cas, please. PLEASE, come back…_

Dean’s prayers went unanswered and in an all too familiar and uncomfortable way, Dean fell asleep with a heavy heart.


End file.
